


SuperCat Snippets

by Superceoluv



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kissing, Luthors mentioned, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superceoluv/pseuds/Superceoluv
Summary: Mini Ficlets I may flush out in the future. Each chapter is a different mini story.





	1. A Snowy Set-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat are distracted by each other while chaperoning Carter’s school ski trip

Kara nervously enters Cat’s office with a packet of papers in her hands that is not news related.

“Miss Grant, Carter signed us both up to go to Colorado for a week over winter break as chaperones for his middle school’s ski trip. The rest of the chaperones are, um, all parents?”

“I imagine you are staring at me blankly right now, Keira, because you aren’t in any way his parent? Yes, you’ve picked him up from school dozens of times. You have also watched over him a few times when I’ve been stuck in meetings and we three have had dinner together more than once in the past year, but you and I are certainly not together, no. Maybe we can just pretend for a week to appease my son though?” Cat proposes in a hopeful tone that’s more her asking than demanding.

“But—but—but, I also don’t know how to ski?”

Cat groans. She thinks in her head why would a superhero ever learn something as ordinary as how to ski when she can actually fly.

“Of course you don’t know how to ski. So either you can take a few lessons with a bunch of the random kiddos or I can try and teach you myself on the beginner’s hill? You know in some places they call it the bunny hill like anybody can hop around on it like a little bunny. Easy, peasy!”

“Oh! Okay! Well, that doesn’t sound too tough. It might even be fun for you to teach me.”

When they eventually make it to their first day at the slopes together, Kara fears getting on the two seat ski lift with Cat. She’s nervous about both sitting so close to Cat and also possibly falling off the lift like she noticed some people have done at the top and making a fool of herself in front of a bunch of little kids on what’s supposed to be the easiest slope.

“I can’t...I won’t get on that silly contraption!”

Cat looks at Kara incredulously. A superhero afraid of a ski lift and a little snow. It’s laughable. She steps up to pull Kara’s right arm into her left supportively. Even though they are both wearing thick heavy parkas they both feel a spark at the touch and Kara blushes. 

“You’re afraid of hopping on a ski lift with me? Don’t worry! I will neither bite nor push you off,” Cat assures her with a wink and a seductively whispered, “unless you want me to do that, Kara,” under her breath that Kara loudly gasps at.

Carter and a friend hop up on the lift right in front of them and Carter yells, “Moms stop being all gooey and come ski already!”

At the same time they in unison stammer out, “MOMs?!?”

Kara doesn’t fall down getting off the ski lift. Instead, she falls down back near the bottom of the slope after she flies by Cat down the hill when she accidentally taps into her super speed and zips over a broken off tree branch way too fast. She then semi purposely trips Cat with her skis who falls down beside her on her back into the powdery snow. Cat makes and throws a thick snowball at Kara’s face, but Kara just gleefully laughs it off.

After a few still moments together, Kara kicks a ski off to get up and lean over to help Cat up. Cat leans in to brace herself against Kara’s shoulder and neck and her lips lightly brush against Kara’s left cheek just as Carter and his friend ski by on their second run down the hill. Kara overhears Carter’s friend whisper that his plan is working well and she laughs again even more boisterously.

Cat playfully smirks at Kara. “I know, I know we’ve been set up for sure, but I think this is perhaps a good thing. Anyways, ready to try hitting that slope again a little slower, Supergirl?”

Kara grins then quickly makes and tosses a snowball back at Cat who ducks it well despite lacking super speed herself. Kara snaps her ski on again and guides Cat over to the two person lift. About halfway up, Cat turns to slowly kiss Kara on more than just her cheek which leads to them both falling off the lift at the top this time. Not Carter, but some other chaperones find them fallen over each other and jokingly scold them about keeping a better eye on the kids and not just cavorting around with each other.


	2. A Rocky Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s little boat crashes on the rocks by Cat’s lighthouse during a bad storm

A massive storm starts to blow in high-powered winds that fuel rough waves when a small wooden outboard motor boat crashes against the rock wall of the little inlet Cat’s lighthouse sits upon.

When Cat flashes the lighthouse beam on her hourly schedule, she notices the boat crashed on the rocks with one loan passenger. She quickly tosses on her thicker dark green wind breaker poncho and all weather overalls and rainboots to try and go help the beyond foolish boater.

She instructs her now aging golden retriever, “Carter, buddy come on out with me, Chop! Chop!”

She carries a flashlight and long rope that Carter keeps trying to nip at the ends of until they reach the part of the short rock cliff the stranger’s boat is perched up against. Part of the boat is still in the water. Cat waves to Carter to jump on the far end of the boat to help balance it as she pulls the boat completely up onto the rocks. Carter follows her nonverbal command well as she holds his leash and the rope together and ties the rope around a post on the lighthouse inlet’s walkway.

Hours later, Cat brushes the stranger’s worried hand together with her own over her abdomen in gentle strokes, “The baby’s fine. He or she’s been kicking up quite a storm of their own the last hour probably trying to get their mother to wake up. Frankly, I’m glad you finally did. You need to stay awake. There’s a nasty gash on your forehead above your left eye and you have a slight fever. I’m not sure what you were trying to accomplish venturing out in a rainstorm this bad if not drowning,” Cat scolds.

The woman tries to sit up and feels a sharp pain in her left leg.

Cat instructs, “Please stay still! I’m not a doctor and not much of a nursemaid, but it’s just a slight twist sprain. Might take a week or two to heal properly, but nothing should be broken. The weather is supposed to be rough for the next few days so we may not be able to get back to the mainland until next week. Once you get some food into you a few aspirin will help with that pain.”

Cat’s dog jumps up and licks the young woman’s bruised and injured face and she sighs contentedly. She tries to remember what she was doing out on that boat and her mind draws a temporary blank. Kara introduces herself and asks the woman who offers to help her for her name too. It sounds so oddly familiar, but so foreign as well.


	3. Songs and Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music and Lyrics AU because it’s such a Supercat story! The Luthors are mentioned, but not featured directly in this snippet. 
> 
> Cat Grant co-lead singer of the ZAP metal band trio from the 80s is hired to write the songs for the new album of rising metal scene stealer Lena Luthor. Cat’s good friend Astra enlists her niece Kara to assist Cat.

Cat wakes to a loud knocking midday after another bad night of drinking after still failing to try to come up with a solution for her mounting debt. She opens her door to find her best friend Astra standing there with a big smile gracing her rather oval looking like an egg face under Cat’s still half hungover haze.

“Cat, I have figured out a way to get you out of all of your debt. Lillian Luthor from Kryptonite Records requested you specifically to compose the first few singles for her daughter Lena’s newest album. She even wanted you to rage out on the first hit with Lena at her National City concert that’s set to kick off her next international tour.”

Cat choke coughs on a glass of scotch in her hand hastily poured together as Astra rambled on. She spits out a few ice chips as she responds to her friend’s proposal, “Star, you can’t be serious? You want me to consider a job opportunity from Lily ‘flee far from after screwing’ Tyler now Luthor as a viable relaunch prospect for my musical career? She was a biter for christ’s sakes. She was also a not too pleasant stalker like wannabe groupie after I gave her the initial heave ho.”

“She wasn’t that awful, Cat.”

“Are you kidding me? She freaking broke my nose with a drum stick! I suppose that practically useless restraining order has expired by now. I’m thankful she lost her interest in me once Lionel and all of his family money came sauntering along. Even so, isn’t Lena Lily’s stepdaughter from her husband’s unsavory affair? Why does she even care if her newest record is a smash hit or not?”

Astra answers, “Honestly, Cat, you need the money to pay your back taxes and more social interaction with society now can only do you good, not harm.”

Cat smacks Astra’s arm with a few days old newspaper. “I still have social interaction at the farmer’s market, with the mail lady and when that man comes to tune my piano.”

Astra continues, “Speaking of that, I don’t think you want to sell your granddaddy’s baby grand nor give up this luxury apartment living quite yet. The royalties from ZAP’s hits are becoming scarcer and scarcer each year. There are only so many practically insignificant Wrecked Tour appearances you can make before you wreck your back and hips by stupidly crowd surfing at your age. As for Lillian backing Lena, Lillian’s legitimate son Lex burned up part of the forest surrounding a European amphitheater last summer in Northern Italy when end of show fireworks set his performance stage on fire. Lillian’s still in the hole for some of the damages. Lex is out as persona non grata and Lena is in like Flynn. She’s got a perfect scratchy pitch to her voice probably from screaming at Lillian most of her life.”

Cat chuckles in response. “It always amuses me when the favored child of any family makes him or herself the black sheep and the supposed black sheep rises up to become the star child whatever the circumstances may be. Admittedly, with my own failings, Myface stock was a bad investment choice as it tanked so quickly with Jitterbug soaring instead. And, you’re right most of the royalties from ZAP’s trademark hits like Lights Out and Pit Stops have dried up. But, my hips are still in incredible shape for all kinds of extracurricular activities.”

Astra stares over at Cat shaking her hips and rolls her eyes before she concedes Cat’s point, “Yes, I see they are!”

“You know I only script musical notes that come together under the right melody and rhythm. I need a lyricist to help me with this project if you’re serious about all of this?”

Astra has a solution for that she doesn’t tell Cat about yet. She meets with her niece Kara the next night to discuss her plan to help Cat.

“Aunt Astra, I’m little more than an open mic nite poet and a slightly above par karaoke performer. I don’t think I have the writing chops or vocal skills to assist your old friend with her new gig.”

“Whether you like it or not, Cat is stopping in to your poetry slam / karaoke jam gig tomorrow nite at Noonan’s so she will be the judge of that. It’s hard to get her away from her nightly solo dates with her beloved baby grand piano and fancy scotch these days so you better make it worth her while just as I believe you can.”

Later at Alex’s apartment Kara sulks, “Aunt Astra wants me to write song lyrics with some stupid old friend of hers, Catherine, Cat Granite err Grant something or other.”

“Oh my gosh! Kara, your aunt wants you to write new music with Catty G?”

“What, No! That’s not what I said?!?”

“Uhh, yeah, Cat Grant is Catty G from ZAP’s real name! Definitely kind of an awful stage moniker but not as bad as Get Lo or Queen Dee that you gotta remember her bandmates Lois Lane and Diana Prince were given. You have to do it! It would be so much fun to meet her and hang out with her! They might even feature us on a where is she now special with Cat! Plus, I can totally embarrass you and show her those home videos of you screeching out her hit songs.”

”NO! You wouldn’t!”

Alex flashes Kara an evil grin as of course she most certainly would.


	4. Songs and Sirens Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess I’m continuing this tale!

Cat sits around Noonan’s for most of the next afternoon at a window table near the back of the cafe with Apple AirPods in listening to and watching the rattles and racket Lena Luthor considers innovative metal music on a propped up mini Ipad.

The barista who introduces herself as Keira or something refills her coffee almost every half hour. Cat feels like her veins are fueled by and buzzing with more caffeine than alcohol from the nights before by the time the open mic nite starts up at 7:30p.m. She asks the kind barista that she only half pays attention to if she can end the continuous coffee refills and bring her a salad with a mini cheeseburger on top with a wheat bun and lemon seltzer water for her dinner instead. She smiles when the meal is placed before her in less than ten minutes.

It makes Cat glad that at least the food is tasty as she suffers through hearing and viewing a barrage of untalented millennials all wanting to be heard, but more or less floundering in their mediocre poem and song and even unexpected dance performances. Spoken word poetry without rhymes are fine when they don’t feature a slew of made up jargon that maybe millennials can relate to, but she certainly cannot. Tone deaf singers always assault the ears no matter how good their lyrics are whether original or covered. Dancers look foolish when their rhythm doesn’t match their background music choices.

Not one of these pitiful performers conveys any form of gripping stage presence or remarkable sound until a young blonde woman with black eye shadow, deep red like blood lipstick and long wavy locks steps onto the small stage in the center of the cafe with a well-worn guitar framing her lanky, muscular body about an hour and a half into the three hour event. Almost immediately, Cat can tell that this must be the woman Astra implored her to come here to watch perform. Cat smirks as she thinks Astra knew she couldn’t overlook this strikingly beautiful young lady before even seeing her lips move to begin to sing.

Cat listens attentively through two original songs before she even realizes this is the same shy, nerdy barista that’s been bringing her fresh, hot coffee all afternoon like clockwork as soon as she finished each cup. Gone are her glasses and girlish ponytail and barista apron traded out for the sleeker look she sports now of navy blue suspenders resting over a solid red ribbed tank top and deep blue chinos. Her gold belt and red converse sneakers don’t even bother Cat that much as they add to the youthful beat poet dapper vibe the young woman gives off.

Astra sits down next to Cat during the third song Kara performs and declares, “She’s fabulous! Am I right?”

Cat answers honestly, “She certainly holds the potential to be a great star. Still, she’s not there...yet. She’s a little too reserved, but still gorgeous enough to draw in an enthralled audience like bees to honey even with her glaringly nervous restraint that surrounds her extremely obvious talent. I would much rather compose exclusively for her than that spoiled brat Luthor as I can tell she lives fully in the real world and knows its struggles more than the Luthors ever can or will. Unfortunately, I know too well how a just starting out, slow-rising artist doesn’t garner the traction and dollars invested as an established performer does.”

Astra hopefully posits, “So how would you like to create music with Kara for Lena even with your qualms about Lena being deserving of your ingenuity?”

Cat nonchalantly replies, “I’m open to giving it a whirl. Can you have Kara stop by my place after work tomorrow or whenever her next day off is?”

Astra suggests, “Actually, I hoped you could meet at my place first. I know my electronic keyboards are not comparable to your mighty baby grand, but I’d like to make sure you won’t try to corrupt my niece with booze or your womanly wiles right away!”

Cat giggles. “Oh good grief, Star! And, of course she’s your niece. I can see you have the same stark blue eyes. So I have one itty bitty dalliance with a younger musician fan of my music at the last wrecked tour and now you can’t trust me to keep my hands off any younger woman? I only stated that she was gorgeous...never admitted I was attracted to her.”

Astra loudly snort laughs. Kara waves excitedly to Astra as she finishes her fourth and final song and the room erupts in a loud clapping ovation with a few people standing as they applaud Kara’s performance. Cat unconsciously waves back at Kara’s gesture thinking the wave is meant for her. Astra laughs more as the two of them smile at each other.

She knows Kara is definitely Cat’s type as her niece may be quiet, but she’s also a feisty go-getter when she pursues something she wants. Maybe Cat can break Kara out of her withdrawn shell of untapped potential. Astra knows the reverse is true too as Kara has a soft spot for strong women who still need help battling personal demons. She ponders that despite the age difference they may be close to a perfect romantic match, yet she still wants to protect Kara from Cat’s self-destructive inclinations. Thus, she insists they meet in neutral territory to begin their musical collaboration. Cat reluctantly agrees.

She looks at her watch that reads 10:15 p.m. and tells Astra that she needs to go get some beauty sleep if she’s starting back into the grunt work of composing as early as tomorrow evening. Astra worries she’s heading out just to drink more scotch alone. Cat’s true to her word though. She just needs to rest her head that’s been inundated with all that banging and clanging and other horrible sounds others considered good poetry and music she’s been listening to since mid-afternoon when she started plugging her way through Lena’s lackluster repertoire. Only Kara’s sweet voice and emotion driven lyrics were a respite from all of that other cacophony mess she reluctantly endured for that greater good of finding the gem she senses Kara is.

After Cat leaves and Noonan’s closes up around 11:30p.m., Astra and Kara enjoy a late night dinner at their favorite Chinese food restaurant down the street from Noonan’s. Kara is exhilarated about the prospect of working directly with Cat. However, she’s also anxious and self-conscious when she realizes she’d been unknowingly interacting with Cat that whole afternoon before the open mic nite began. She doesn’t like that Cat was possibly purposely judging her and sizing her up without them even knowing each other. She hopes Cat can get her name right next time they meet.

Astra tells her not to fret about any of that as Cat was enamored with her entire musical performance and also appreciated how down to earth Kara was as she served her drinks and food even if Cat gave off a you’re not on my level enough to be noticed vibe. She explains how overdramatic Cat can be and that her social skills need some fine tuning as she doesn’t go out much anymore.

She also tells Kara how Cat couldn’t even recognize her without her glasses at first so Cat truly wasn’t sizing her up before she even performed. Kara thinks about everything her aunt tells her and realizes that it was an honor that Cat came to see her. She definitely wants to work with her and is even more excited about that opportunity now.


End file.
